Apprends moi
by JuneCrescent
Summary: Suite à un drame elle refusait de sortir. Mais à deux ans du bac et avec ses notes en chute, elle ne pouvait plus faire les cours chez elle et fut obligée de se rendre au lycée. Alors sa famille engagea une aide, un éducateur qui la suivrait partout pour la rassurer, pour lui réapprendre à vivre et à sortir, mais peut-être arrivera-t-il à lui enseigner autre chose... [OC x Levi]
1. Prologue

**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Voilà une fiction avec comme protagoniste principal mon personnage que j'ai créé , tous les autres ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas sauf quelques-uns ! C'est gentil de prendre le temps de lire mon intro :3 Je fais attention le plus possible à mon orthographe mais je fais des fautes d'accords , de conjugaisons enfin si vous en voyez soyez indulgents et n'hésitez pas à me corriger ^o^ Voilà j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse avec ce prologue qui est principalement axé sur l'OC , histoire de l'introduire.**

Son cœur pesait dans sa poitrine, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir au bord des lèvres tellement elle le sentait battre. Elle n'osait pas regarder son reflet dans le miroir positionné en face d'elle. La jeune femme venait de prendre une douche et était en sous-vêtements, elle avait honte de son corps marqué par la violence , elle était couverte de bleu, elle en avait sur son flanc gauche, au niveau de sa poitrine, des omoplates , du ventre et de ses fines jambes. Des plaies encore non cicatrisées parsemé son dos. Une larme roula sur sa joue de porcelaine , elle retenait ses sanglots tandis qu'elle commençait à s'habiller. De toute façon elle l'avait cherché , c'est elle qui restait , elle pouvait rompre à tous moments , ne plus venir aux rendez-vous ou refuser de venir chez lui. C'est ce qu'elle pensait , à force de se faire dénigrée , elle commencée à croire que tout été de sa faute. Mais c'était son premier amour , elle n'avait que quatorze ans et été facilement influençable. Il l'avait eue avec ses belles paroles , alors elle restait. Elle pensait presque même que c'était normal , ayant des problèmes de dos elle devait souvent être auscultée par un docteur et jamais aucun n'avait relevé ses blessures. Au moins son dos lui évitait les cours de sports et donc les inévitables vestiaires.

Elle soupira. Se rendant compte de l'heure elle se maquilla hâtivement , elle devait une fois de plus le rejoindre et ne souhaitait en aucun cas être en retard. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et croisa son jumeau Eren , dans le couloir. Il lui souhaita une bonne après-midi et l'embrassa sur le front , elle lui sourit en retour et promis de l'appeler quand elle serait sur le chemin du retour. Elle prit son sac , ses clés et sortit de chez elle la boule au ventre. À peu près vingt minutes de marche la séparée du bar dans lequel il lui avait dit de venir. Elle marche elle même , sans que personne ne l'y force , vers son bourreau. Quelle intensité aurait les coups d'aujourd'hui se demandait elle. L'angoisse commençait à se faire sentir , son souffle devint saccadé , elle recherchée l'air tant bien que mal , non , ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise d'angoisse ; elle allait être en retard. Elle vit le bar devant elle , hésita à rentrer , soudain elle se sentit prise d'un élan de courage , fis un pas en arrière prête à repartir quand tout espoir de fuite s'évapora.

" - Enfin là. Tu n'as que dix minutes d'avance tu te fous de ma gueule ? cracha l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Je ... Je m'excuse ... Minauda-t-elle .

\- Encore heureux. "

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Comme elle s'en doutait elle se retrouva à terre . Son sang rouge contrastait avec le blanc du carrelage sur le lequel elle était recroquevillée. Il lui reprochait le fait qu'un autre homme avait osé poser son regard sur elle. Elle essaya de s'excuser de sa petite voix , elle se sentait plus humiliée que jamais , ne voulait à ce moment précis que creuser un trou pour s'y réfugiée. Il arrêta de la frapper pour dire quelques mots.

\- A ton avis que diraient ta sœur chérie et ton jumeau adoré si ils voyaient à quel point tu es sale, à quel point tu es faible. Tu ne mérites même pas leur attention, après tout... Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un poids pour eux, tu ne crois pas _Fujimi_ ?

Il connaissait ses points sensibles, là où ça faisait mal. Pour Fujimi elle n'avait jamais eu sa place aux côtés d'Eren et Mikasa , elle était si peureuse , se faisait si facilement mal et été tellement moins douée en tout ... Elle se rabâchait souvent ce discours. Mikasa ne se serait jamais laissé traiter comme cela _elle_. Quelque chose se brisa en l'adolescente , elle n'avait même plus envie de se débattre , de résister ou même de respirer. Mourir ici , entre les mains de celui qu'elle aimait , un amour meurtrier. C'est tout ce que c'était. Alors que la violence reprenait plus forte que jamais elle ne réagit plus. Ne cria plus , ne pleura plus comme résignée à la mort. Énervé que sa victime soit soudainement devenue muette il lui tapa la tête maintes fois contre le mur pour espérer soutirer ne serait-ce qu'un gémissement de douleur à son jouet comme il l'appelait souvent. Pourtant elle resta silencieuse. Sa tête lui tournait elle n'allait pas tarder à perdre connaissance , sa vision se troubla , elle n'essaya même pas de reprendre ses esprits.

Il s'amusait désormais à lui donner des coups de pied dans l'abdomen. C'est alors que l'incroyable se passa. Deux personnes entrèrent en trombe dans la maison. En premier Fujimi ne reconnut personne , alors peut-être qu'elle allait s'en sortir ? Ou n'était-ce que le fruit d'un cerveau en perdition ? Il ne semblait pas. Les coups avaient cessé. Elle sentit quelqu'un se pencher au-dessus d'elle , elle reconnue sa mère , elle lui prit la main pour la rassurer.

\- C'est fini ... Promis c'est fini ... Il te fera plus de mal ...

\- M.. Maman ? Comment vous avez fait ? demanda la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

\- Il est plus de huit heures on s'inquiétés de pas te voir rentrée et Eren t'avais déjà suivi pour voir où Billy habité donc on est venue et ... et la porte n'était pas fermée ... Je suis tellement désolée ma chérie .. susurra la mère.

À côté d'elles Fujimi entendait son frère essayé de maîtriser celui qui l'avait frappé. Sauf qu'il y allait bien trop fort , il était en train de l'étranglé , sa mère dû intervenir ne voulant pas que son fils ait du sang sur les mains.

\- Stop Eren ! Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu passes ta vie dans une cellule ! cria Clara.

\- Tu as vue dans quel état il l'a mise ? TU AS VUE ? Hurla l'adolescent hors de contrôle.

La mère de famille dû donc essayé de maîtriser Eren qui finit par lâcher sa prise. Le dénommé Billy semblait inconscient.

\- S'il te plaît va t'occuper de ta sœur. Je m'occupe d'appeler la police et les pompiers , de toute façon il est dans les vappes maintenant.

Le jeune homme courut vers sa sœur. Il enleva sa chemise ( il avait un tee-shirt en dessous ) et en déchira des pans pour faire des garrots de fortune en attendant les secours. Il conversa avec sa sœur pour la maintenir éveillée , lui racontant tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Ne ferme surtout pas les yeux ma belle , tu sais ce qu'on pourra faire quand tu sortiras des urgences ? Aller voir les beaux cerisiers je sais que tu adores ça ! Pour une fois je t'accompagnerais mais pour ça il faut surtout pas que tu fermes les yeux. Je te le promets ! Promis Eren.

Un coup de feu se fit entendre , Eren se retourna aussitôt les yeux horrifiés. Il n'était pas inconscient et il avait une arme à feu. Le corps de sa mère était là , étendu à quelques mètres , son sang ne fis qu'un tour et alors qu'il voulait se jeter sur l'assassin de sa mère celui-là se mis une balle dans la tête. Il entendit un hurlement. Sa sœur à quelques mètres derrière avait réussi à s'adosser à la porte et avait tout vue. Son premier réflexe fut d'aller voir si sa mère respirée , il constata avec effroi que ce n'était pas le cas , Fujiimi pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes , il se précipita vers elle mais prit le temps de fermer les yeux de sa mère et de l'embrasser sur le front. Il se retint de se laisser aller à la tristesse , il devait être fort pour sa jumelle qui , elle , ne semblait pas se calmer. Il la prit dans ses bras lui caressant les cheveux. La sirène des pompiers se fit entendre. Il serra sa sœur se jurant de tout faire pour la protéger. Pour toujours.


	2. Chapter I

**Bonjour / bonsoir,**

 **je vous retrouve pour le chapitre I de ma fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Les reviews j'y réponds par message privé sauf pour les questions auxquelles je répondrais à chaque fin de chapitre ^^. J'introduirai aussi de temps en temps des chansons dans le texte grâce à un lien, enfin vous verrez xD BREF ! Je vous laisse avec mon chapitre, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :D.**

Cela faisait deux ans que le drame avait eu lieu. Le mois d'octobre se faisait sentir, les arbres avaient perdu leurs feuilles qui jonchaient désormais le sol. Fujimi maintenant âgée de seize ans avait bien grandi, réapprenant à vivre avec ses traumatismes. Elle arborait des cheveux rose pâle qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, elle adorait les colorer de toutes les nuances si bien qu'elle avait déjà pratiquement tout tenté, hormis le blanc. Ses yeux étaient bleu / vert, à vrai dire on ne savait pas trop. Un mélange des deux, supposait-on. Bien qu'étant du sexe opposé, sa ressemblance avec son frère était frappante. Ils vivaient tous deux dans un appartement avec leur père, celui-ci rentrait tous les week-ends. Il était arrivé à se remettre de la mort de sa femme et, bien qu'ayant des horaires de travail très durs, il trouvait toujours des moments pour ses enfants. Leur grande sœur, Mikasa, vivait à deux rues de leur domicile. Elle venait souvent leur rendre visite.

Niveau orientation Eren allait au lycée professionnel situé à moins de cent mètres, non pas qu'il n'eût pas le niveau pour aller en général, mais il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait faire. Il était en première dans la section bac pro artisanat / métiers d'art option communication visuelle pluri média. Il s'occupait de tout ce qui été web design, logiciel de montage etc... Mikasa suivait sa voie dans la gendarmerie et Fujimi, elle, prenait des cours par correspondance en première littéraire. Chaque semaine on lui envoyait ses cours par la poste et pour avoir des notes elle n'avait que des devoirs maison à renvoyer. La différence avec un lycée normal était que chaque mois elle avait un bulletin de note et que , évidement , elle travaillait en autonomie et sans professeurs. La jeune femme ne sortait donc que très rarement et uniquement pour se rendre à son rendez-vous mensuel chez sa psychiatre.

Aujourd'hui arrivé son premier bulletin de notes. Elle l'avait entre ses mains et autant dire que ce n'était pas glorieux. Déjà fin de sa seconde ses notes avaient lamentablement chuté mais là... Elle n'avait la moyenne nul part excepté en Histoire - Géographie où elle avait un dix-huit. C'était la seule matière qu'elle avait comprise et où elle ne pataugeait pas sans un professeur. Elle le savait, son père allait la faire retournée en cours si il voyait ce bulletin. Elle avait encore un jour avant qu'il ne rentre et compté sur l'aide de son frère qui rentrait dans un peu plus d'une heure. Elle s'adonna alors à sa passion ; le chant. La seule fois où elle avait chanté devant des personnes c'était à l'enterrement de sa mère sinon même son frère n'avait pas ce privilège. Elle entendit la clé dans la serrure et se précipita à la rencontre de son frère, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Il la surplombait de son mètre soixante-dix alors qu'elle devait faire quinze bons centimètres de moins. Il la serra contre elle et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée frangin ? Souris la moins grande.

\- Génial mais épuisante. Et la tienne ? demanda Eren.

\- J'ai eu mon bulletin ... Oh Eren je vais devoir retournée en cours à coups sûr , aide moi à camoufler ça... Supplia t-elle.

\- C'est si mauvais que ça ? Soupira son jumeau. Bon, désolée de te dire cela mais cela ne va pas être possible, papa a demandé à ce qu'en plus de l'avoir par courriel ils l'envoient sur sa boîte mail.

Il vit sa sœur se décomposer sous ses yeux. Il décida de poser ses affaires et de grignoter quelque chose. Il s'installa sur le canapé suivi de sa jumelle qui marmonnait on ne sait quoi. De toute façon leur père rentré demain et elle allait vite être fixée. Il était à peu près dix-neuf heures. Le portable de Fujimi sonna, visiblement son père était au courant. Eren entendit l'échange plutôt mouvementé des deux. La jeune fille finie en larmes et hurla à son père qu'il en été hors de question et qu'elle allait faire une fugue s'il l'obligeait. Elle lui raccrocha au nez et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Eren soupira, la réaction de sa sœur était puérile mais il la connaissait , c'était un signe de souffrances. Il décida alors de poser sa tasse et d'entrer dans la chambre de sa sœur sans frapper. Elle pleurait sur son lit , il s'y installa et la prit dans ses bras.

Allons allons , il se passe quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme en caressant les cheveux de sa protégée.

\- Il veut que j'aille au lycée normal avec un putain d'éducateur qui me suivra partout ! Je ne veut pas sortir , je ne veut pas sortir , je ne veut pas ... S'égosilla l'adolescente.

\- Chuuut ... Eh c'est pour ton bien , et cet éducateur il aura presque notre âge ça pourra te faire que du bien . Chuchota le plus grand.

\- Sûrement mais j'ai peur... Je veut pas ... Renifla Fujimi.

\- Allez ça va aller ma jolie .

Après plusieurs minutes à consoler sa sœur, les jumeaux s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient toujours été très fusionnels. Le lendemain le réveil d'Eren sonna à six heures tapantes. Il jura, il n'avait ni dîné, ni mis son pyjama, ni fait ses devoirs. La jeune fille, elle, se glissa sous les couettes avant de se rendormir. Elle entendit son frère se préparer et partir au lycée. Elle ne se leva que quatre heures plus tard, il était dix heures. Comment avait elle pu dormir quatorze heures entières ?! Elle frotta ses yeux et descendit poster son dernier devoir et regarder dans la boîte aux lettres si quelque chose était arrivé. Elle la trouva vide. Elle remonta dans son appartement prendre trois euros pour acheter du pain et une viennoiserie. C'était sa seule sortie du jour. Sur le trajet retour elle grignotait son croissant quand elle croisa le meilleur ami de son frère qui, lui, avait choisi la voie générale. Comme il connaissait son frère avec les années, il était aussi devenu proche de la jeune femme. Il faisait approximativement un mètre soixante. Il était maigre avec des cheveux courts et blonds.

\- Coucou Fujimi , tu vas bien ce matin ? Souris le garçon.

\- Hey Armin , cha va bof ... Che vais devoir retourner au lycée général... Soupira Fujimi avalant son bout de croissant.

\- On serra peut-être dans la même classe , tu es en quelle filière ? Demanda le blond.

\- En littéraire et toi ?

\- Pareil ,il y a deux classes , si tu veux je peux m'arranger pour que tu sois avec moi, cela te rassurera peut-être. Proposa l'adolescent qui connaissait ses angoisses.

\- Oui ça m'arrangerait si cela ne te dérange pas ... Dit doucement la rose.

Il lui ébouriffa ses cheveux, dans leur ville il n'y avait qu'un lycée général. Armin regarda l'heure et partit précipitamment, son heure de pause prenait fin dans quelques minutes, il promit à Fujimi de lui texter. De retour chez elle le coup des dix heures sonna. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla avec une robe sweet lolita bleu ciel, des collants couleur chair et un cache cœur noir. Les paroles d'Armin avaient quelque peu rassuré la jeune femme elle décida de se changer les idées jusqu'au retour de son père. N'ayant aucun cours elle se mit devant sa télévision et alluma sa Playstation trois. Gameuse dans l'âme, elle continua sa partie sur _Kingdom Hearts II_ jusqu'à midi où la faim commencée sérieusement à se faire sentir mal grès son croissant matinal. Elle se fit donc un steak accompagné de salade et de carotte crues. Dieu qu'elle aimait les crudités. Mais attention, sans aucun assaisonnement. C'est ainsi qu'une fois le repas fini, elle reprit sa partie un sachet de laitue à la main. Vers quinze heures son frère rentra. La jouvencelle avait désormais changé de jeu et s'affairait à la démo de _Final Fantasy XV_ , elle l'avait déjà finie de nombreuses fois mais ne s'en lassée pas. Il décida de la laisser jouer tranquillement et de s'installer sans bruit à côté d'elle. Elle lui demanda s'il voulait un peu prendre la manette et il ne refusa pas. C'était un petit moment de complicité comme ils les aimaient. A seize heures, il proposa de goûter, Fujimi laissa sa partie en pause et se posa sur la chaise de la cuisine. Pendant ce temps Eren qui connaissait sa sœur par cœur lui préparer un thé glacé et une tranche de marbré. Il se servit lui-même une tranche. La jeune dame toisa sa part, elle la mangea du bout des lèvres. Eren la força à plus manger. Il faisait très attention à elle sachant qu'elle avait déjà eu des périodes où elle refusait de s'alimenter. Le goûter fini, elle éteignit sa console laissant la télé à son frère. Elle s'installa quand même dans le canapé avec son bloc à dessin. Elle dessina jusqu'au retour de son paternel. Il l'invita à s'asseoir calmement à la table.

\- Bon jeune fille... On va y aller progressivement. D'abord tu ne commenceras à aller en cours qu'à partir du trente novembre, ensuite on a pas le choix sur l'éducateur mais il a l'air bien. On m'a déjà envoyé sa fiche , il passera à l'appartement ce soir dans environ une demie heure pour que tu fasses connaissance avec.

\- " _Il_ " c'est un homme ? Non mais je rêve ... soupira Fujimi résignée.

\- Je suis content que tu ai réfléchie par rapport à tout ça , tu verras ça va aller, on va y aller progressivement. Réconforta son père.

\- Tu peut dire merci à Eren. Souffla la jeune fille.

Elle attendit donc une demi-heure et en profita pour se coiffer et se maquiller pour au moins avoir l'air présentable. La sonnerie annonçant l'arrivée de son éducateur retentit. Elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et entendit une voix inconnue saluer son père.

 **Haha la suite au prochain chapitre :3 ~ 3 Merci d'avoir lu(e) :D 3**


End file.
